christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Cape Verde
|conventional_long_name = Republic of Cape Verde |common_name = Cape Verde |image_flag = Flag of Cape Verde.svg |image_coat = Coat of arms of Cape Verde.svg |symbol_type = National emblem |image_map = Cape Verde (orthographic projection).svg |map_caption = Location of Cape Verde on the globe |image_map2 = Topographic map of Cape Verde-en.svg |map_caption2 = Topographic map of Cape Verde |national_anthem = (Portuguese) Song of Freedom |official_languages = Portuguese |regional_languages = Cape Verdean Creole |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |capital = Praia |coordinates= |largest_city = capital |demonym = Cape Verdean |government_type = Parliamentary republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Jorge Carlos Fonseca |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Ulisses Correia e Silva |legislature = National Assembly |area_rank = 181st |area_km2 = 4033 |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = negligible |population_estimate = 531,046 |population_estimate_rank = 172nd |population_estimate_year = 2013 |population_census = 491,875 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = }} |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = 89th |GDP_PPP = $2.305 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $4,313.478 |GDP_nominal = $2.109 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $3,946.171 |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = from Portugal |established_date1 = July 5, 1975 |HDI = 0.568 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 133rd |HDI_year = 2011 |currency = Cape Verdean escudo |currency_code = CVE |time_zone = CVT |utc_offset = -1 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = -1 |drives_on = right |cctld = .cv |calling_code = +238 }} Cape Verde ( ), also known as Cabo Verde '''and officially as the ''República de Cabo Verde'' (Republic of Cape Verde/Cabo Verde), is an island country in Africa. It is a group of islands in the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Western Africa. The islands, covering a combined area of slightly over , are of volcanic origin. Cape Verde is one of Macaronesia's group of islands. Name The Portuguese explorer Dinis Dias (or Denis Fernadez) discovered in 1445 a peninsula along the coast of Senegal that he named Cap-Vert (Dias named it Cabo Verde, "verde" being Portuguese for "green", a reference to the vegetation in the area). Dias did not discover the Cape Verde Islands, but rather the actual cape.[http://www.columbia.edu/itc/mealac/pritchett/00generallinks/kerr/vol02 chap03.html Voyages of Discovery by the Portuguese along the Western Coast of Africa, during the life, and under the direction, of Don Henry] This peninsula is the westernmost point of the African continent. History church, built on 1495, Cidade Velha, Santiago, Cape Verde.]] The first Europeans to arrive in Cape Verde were the Portugueses Diogo Gomes and Antonio da Noli in 1460. The islands were uninhabited, and the first settlement was founded in 1462 on the island of Santiago (the main Island) which was divided into two “capitanias”, Alcatrazes and Ribeira Grande. The first one failed and the main activity in Ribeira Grande was the exploitation of cotton farms. Ribeira Grande served also as a slave trade post and as post of slave Christianization before they were sent to the New World. The city suffered several pirate raids and for this reason in 1712, after a French attack, the authorities were forced to move the capital to Praia, where it is located until now. Cape Verde had the status of Portuguese colony until 1951 when Portugal changed its status to Overseas Province and in 1961 Portugal gave full citizenship to all Cape Verdeans. Cape Verde has been independent of Portugal since 5th July 1975. The fight for independence was led by the African Party for the Independence of Guinea and Cape Verde (PAIGC) and headed by Amilcar Cabral, the national hero of both countries, Cape Verde and Guinea-Bissau. Geography ]] , the highest peak in the Cape Verde archipelago, located on the island of Fogo]] s at Pedra de Lume, on the island of Sal]] The Cape Verde archipelago is in the Atlantic Ocean, approximately off the coast of West Africa, near Senegal, Gambia and Mauritania, and is a part, together with the Azores, Madeira, Savage Islands and Canary Islands, of the Macaronesia ecological region. It lies between the latitudes 14°N and 18°N, and the longitudes 22°W and 26°W. The country is an archipelago with a total area of . It is formed by ten islands (nine inhabited) and several very small islands (islets) divided into two groups, arranged according to the prevailing wind direction: * To the north, the ''Ilhas de Barlavento'' (Windward islands), from west to east: Santo Antão, São Vicente, Santa Luzia (without inhabitants), São Nicolau, Ilha do Sal and Boa Vista; and the islets of Branco and Raso, situated between Santa Luzia and São Nicolau, the islet of Pássaros, opposite the town of Mindelo on the island of São Vicente, and the islets Rabo de Junco, on the coast of the Sal island and the islets Sal Rei and Baluarte, on the coast of the island of Boa Vista. * To the south ''Ilhas de Sotavento'' (Leeward islands), from east to west: Maio, Santiago, Fogo and Brava; and the islet of Santa Maria, in front of the city of Praia, on Santiago island, the islets Grande, Rombo, Baixo, Cima, do Rei, Luís Carneiro and Sapado, situated about 8 km from the island of Brava, and the islet Areia along the coast of the same island. The largest islands are, to the southeast, Santiago, where lies Praia, the capital and largest city of the country, and the island of Santo Antão, in the extreme northwest. Praia is also the main population centre of the archipelago, followed by Mindelo on the island of São Vicente. Extreme points * '''N North: Ponta do Sol, Santo Antão island * S''' South: Ponta Nhô Martinho, Brava island * '''E East: Ilhéu do Roque, Boa Vista island * W''' West: Ponta Chão de Morgado, Santo Antão island * '''H Highest mountain: Pico do Fogo, Fogo island, high Climate The sun shines 350 days a year and temperatures range between . The breeze (a gentle to moderate wind) blows constantly from the ocean at a relatively low average humidity of 40% to 60%. The Cape Verde Islands only have two seasons: The Tempo das Brisas ("Time of the winds") from October to mid-July and the Tempo das chuvas ("Rainy season") from August to September, when there may be heavy tropical rainfall. The coolest months are January and February (average temperature of 21 °C), where temperatures can drop down to 16 °C; the warmest is the month of September (up to 36 °C) with an average temperature of 27 °C. Otherwise, the islands of Barlavento (Santo Antão, São Vicente, São Nicolao, Boa Vista, Sal, Santa Luzia, Branco and Razo) are always somewhat cooler than those of the Sotavento (Maio, Santiago, Fogo and Brava), where summers can be quite hot. The Köppen climate classification subtype for this climate of Praia (Cabo Verde) is Bwh (Tropical and Subtropical Desert Climate). Wildlife Cape Verde's isolation has resulted in the islands having a number of endemic species, particularly birds and reptiles, many of which are endangered by human development. Endemic birds include Alexander's Swift (Apus alexandri), Bourne's Heron (Ardea purpurea bournei), the Raso Lark (Alauda razae), the Cape Verde Warbler (Acrocephalus brevipennis), and the Iago Sparrow (Passer iagoensis). The islands are also an important breeding area for seabirds including the Cape Verde Shearwater. Reptiles include the Cape Verde Giant Gecko (Tarentola gigas). Administrative divisions Cape Verde is divided into 22 municipalities (concelhos) and subdivided into 32 parishes (freguesias). # - Tarrafal # - São Miguel # - São Salvador do Mundo # - Santa Cruz # - São Domingos # - Praia # - Ribeira Grande de Santiago # - São Lourenço dos Órgãos # - Santa Catarina # - Brava # - São Filipe # - Santa Catarina do Fogo # - Mosteiros # - Maio # - Boa Vista # - Sal # - Ribeira Brava # - Tarrafal de São Nicolau # - São Vicente # - Porto Novo # - Ribeira Grande # - Paúl Politics : tourism is a growing source of income on the islands]] Cape Verde is a representative parliamentary republic. The constitution —adopted in 1980 and revised in 1992, 1995 and 1999— defines the basic principles of its government. The president is the head of state and is elected for a 5-year term; the Prime Minister is the head of government. The Prime Minister is nominated by the National Assembly and appointed by the President. Economy The economic resources of Cape Verde are largely dependent on agriculture and fishing. Agriculture frequently suffers the effects of droughts. The most important crops are coffee, bananas, sugar cane, tropical fruits, corn, beans, sweet potato, and cassava. The industrial sector is incipient but is based on the production of “aguardente” (spirits from sugar cane), clothing and footwear, paints and varnishes, tourism, fishing and canned fish, and salt extraction. Banana, canned fish, frozen fish, lobsters, salt, and clothes are the main exports. The national currency is the Cape Verdean escudo. Remittances from emigration are another important source of resources for the State of Cape Verde. Demographics , year 2005 ; Number of inhabitants in thousands.]] In Cape Verde, the annual rate of population growth and mortality are low, compared to average rates of other middle-income countries. The average life expectancy is 66 years and 71 years respectively for men and women. The resident population in the country is estimated at 500,000 inhabitants. There are an estimated additional one million Cape Verdeans living abroad, mainly in the United States, Western Europe, and Africa. Cape Verde has a young population with an average age of 23 years. Culture Cape Verdean culture is a unique mixture of European and African elements. Corn is the staple food of Cape Verde. The national or traditional dish is cachupa, which is a stew of hominy (dried maize kernals), beans, and whatever meat or vegetables may be available. Other common foods include rice, beans, fish, potatoes and manioc. A traditional breakfast is a steamed cornbread, eaten with honey and milk or coffee. Grogue, or sugar cane liquor, is manufactured on the islands and is a popular drink, particularly among the men. Cape Verdean music incorporates Portuguese, Caribbean, and African influences. Popular genres include morna, funaná, batuque, coladeira, and cola san jon. Health In Cape Verde, other than private clinics, the government guarantees a public health system which comprises several healthcare centers and three central hospitals (Hospital Agostinho Neto, in Praia, Hospital Baptista de Sousa, in São Vicente, and Hospital Regional de Santiago Norte, in Assomada). The cost of public health is supported by the government, but users must pay a fee which varies in accordance with the capacity of the user to afford it. Education After independence, the different governments of Cape Verde invested massively in education and illiteracy has been reduced drastically. Today almost one hundred percent of school-age children attend school. Attendance to primary schooling, which comprises 6 years, is compulsory and free of any charge. Education is guaranteed by a network of public schools that span from nursery school to university. There are also several private schools in all levels of education. References Other websites * Presidencia da República de Cabo Verde * Goberno da República de Cabo Verde * Instituto Nacional de Estatísticas Category:Archipelagos Category:Portuguese-speaking countries Category:Cape Verde Category:1975 establishments in Africa